


A Hundred Shades of Grey

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho indulges himself; Yoochun lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Shades of Grey

Yunho's got Yoochun sprawled out on his front again, head pillowed on his crossed arms while Yunho traces the lines of Yoochun's tattoo with hands and lips, following every curve like he hasn't touched it a hundred times before. He's taking his time today, tongue stroking over every bit of ink, nails catching here and there, making Yoochun's hips rock down against the mattress every time they do.

"Yunho," Yoochun gasps, when Yunho bites down lightly at the tail of the C, then goes back to start over again, need and frustration mingled in the word. He's not sure how long they've been like this but it feels like forever and Yunho still isn't showing any signs of moving on.

Yunho hums back, soothing and wordless, pads of his fingers tracing T V f X Q over and over again as he kisses the bottom of Yoochun's spine.

"D'you do this to Jaejoong too?" Yoochun mumbles, fingers clenching in the sheets as he fights to stay patient through the heat of Yunho's mouth on his skin.

Yunho laughs, making Yoochun squirm and moan low in his throat as the feeling sparks warmth up his spine, the skin under Yunho's mouth flushed and almost too sensitive after all the attention Yunho's lavished on it. "He's too impatient," Yunho murmurs, dragging nails lightly down the centre of Yoochun's back and freeing another sound from Yoochun's throat.

"Taking advantage of me," Yoochun replies, grinding down into the sheets for more friction.

"You don't mind," Yunho replies, still sounding too amused, but he works a hand under Yoochun to give him something to thrust against, so Yoochun decides to forgive him.

Yoochun shivers when Yunho's hand closes around him, warm and tight. "Don't mind," he echoes blankly, rocking into the grip, fingers curling into the sheets at the rush of pleasure as Yunho times another bite perfectly.

Yunho's saying something else, but Yoochun can't focus enough to make it out, pleasure spiralling higher with every slide of Yunho's fingers and every drag of Yunho's mouth against his skin.

This is why he puts up with all the teasing that goes before - the perfect grip of Yunho's hand and the touch of his mouth, the knowledge that it isn't just the ink that Yunho loves but what the letters stand for. Yoochun thrusts into Yunho's grip, shuddering hard when Yunho settles to suck a mark just beside the tail of the Q, breathing a string of soft curses when Yunho's thumb presses just right on another stroke up. He lets Yunho's touch unravel him bit by bit, until his orgasm takes him almost by surprise, one particularly wicked twist of Yunho's hand and another bite tipping him over the edge while Yunho keeps stroking him through it.

He catches his breath while Yunho's still lingering over the tattoo, the contact gentler now but twice as sensual with aftershocks still working through his body, until he finally finds the energy to push up enough to turn over and smile up at Yunho. saying, "My turn now," in a voice that's lower and huskier than he meant it to be.

"I'm all yours," Yunho says, mouth smiling but eyes serious, and Yoochun pulls him down for a kiss, determined to prove it.


End file.
